prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (December 27, 2016)
The December 27, 2016 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Allstate Arena in the Chicago suburb of Rosemont, Illinois on December 27, 2016. Summary With girlfriend Alicia Fox at ringside, Cedric Alexander squared off with Tony Nese on WWE 205 Live. At ringside with Nese was his tag team partner Drew Gulak, who Alexander defeated last week in singles competition. Gulak blamed Alicia for his loss after she injured her ankle and Noam Dar carried her to the locker room, claiming it gave Alexander an unfair advantage. The respective ability of Nese and Alexander provided the WWE Universe with a breathtaking display of high-level competition with neither Superstar able to maintain an advantage for very long. As the action intensified, an altercation erupted between Gulak and Alicia leading Gulak to claim he was attacked. As a result, Alicia was ejected from ringside. Nese seized the opportunity to score a pinfall on a distracted Alexander. After an impressive showing against Lince Dorado on WWE 205 Live last week, Mustafa Ali looked to continue building momentum against John Yurnet. Competing in front of his hometown crowd in Chicago, Ali gave a full-blown display of his impressive agility. Unfortunately for his opponent, Yurnet appeared to suffer an injury early in the contest. However, Yurnet displayed his own resilience powering through the injury to continue the bout. Ali was unrelenting and his offensive ability was too much for his opponent, as he secured the victory following a jaw-dropping maneuver from the top rope. After the match, Ali told the WWE Universe he felt good to be in his hometown. He also stated that even though some people see him and hear his name and aren’t sure what to think, his actions and ability always win over the fans. Before their unique duel got underway, Ariya Daivari admitted he had never been in this type of confrontation before. Jack Gallagher seemed surprised and proceeded to unveil a table covered with potential weapons such as a frying pan and Kendo stick. Keeping the duel gentlemanly, the combatants would choose each other's weapons with Gallagher choosing the Kendo stick for his nemesis. Thinking he had an advantage, Daivari chose an umbrella for his opponent. The duel got underway with both Superstars back to back. Although they were supposed to walk five paces apart, Daivari attempted to attack early but Gallagher was ready. Using his umbrella like a rapier, Gallagher took down his opponent to the delight of the WWE Universe. Daivari rebounded, using the table of weapons to his advantage and briefly looked as though he may emerge victorious. Nevertheless, “The Extraordinary Gentleman” regained his composure and executed his patented headbutt, forcing Daivari from the ring and forfeiting the duel. On Raw, Neville issued a challenge to Cruiserweight Champion Rich Swann to meet in singles competition. Since his return at Roadblock: End of the Line, Neville has set out to prove that he is The King of the Cruiserweights and has decimated both Swann and TJ Perkins. However, former friends Swann and Neville haven't competed one-on-one since Neville's return and he was poised to end 2016 with a statement. As the opening bell sounded, Swann wasted little time initiating an offense against Neville. Having been decimated by Neville multiple times in the past week, Swann had to leave everything in the ring against The King of the Cruiserweights. However, once Neville gained control of the contest, he was ruthless in his attacks, tossing Swann into the barricade and the ring apron on the outside. Neville methodically attacked Swann and it appeared as though he would maintain dominance against the champion for the rest of the evening. Proving his resilience, the champion struck back and the two competitors engaged in an epic battle that certainly can be regarded as a WWE 205 Live classic. Preparing to seal the deal with a high-risk move off the top rope, Swann was countered by Neville's quick-thinking and The King of the Cruiserweights executed a huge superplex for the win. After the contest, Neville ruthlessly assaulted the Cruiserweight Champion, further asserting his dominance and demanding his crown. Results ; ; *Tony Nese (w/ Drew Gulak) defeated Cedric Alexander *Mustafa Ali defeated John Yurnet *Neville defeated Rich Swann *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose & John Cena defeated AJ Styles & The Miz (w/ Maryse) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 12.27.16 205 Live.1.jpg 12.27.16 205 Live.2.jpg 12.27.16 205 Live.3.jpg 12.27.16 205 Live.4.jpg 12.27.16 205 Live.5.jpg 12.27.16 205 Live.6.jpg 12.27.16 205 Live.7.jpg 12.27.16 205 Live.8.jpg 12.27.16 205 Live.9.jpg 12.27.16 205 Live.10.jpg 12.27.16 205 Live.11.jpg 12.27.16 205 Live.12.jpg 12.27.16 205 Live.13.jpg 12.27.16 205 Live.14.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #5 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #5 at WWE.com * 205 Live #5 on WWE Network Category:2016 television events